Just an Ordinary Girl?
by The girl who's A Gamer
Summary: This first chapter is a very short chapter.I am sorry but I need some time to think!
1. Chapter 1

Here I am. Just laying in my bed wondering what could possibly happen in my first I get beaten up? Or would I become the most popular girl in the year? Somehow I have an inkling that it will be the first option...

*Alarm goes off* "ARRRGGGHHHH! SHUT UP!", I scream as the annoying drone from my alarm clock works its way into my dream, ruining my good nights sleep. Right. I better get up for my first day then, I think to myself. I don't wanna be late!To be quite honest, I generally don't wanna go...

I sit up in my increasingly more comfortable bed as the time goes on, and stare at my plain and dull uniform that I am dreading to me a uniform symbolizes that you have to go to a building and work for the day. Yet I still change into my uniform after looking at it for the hundredth time. "Oh Dear god!" I say. It is 5 to 8! My bus is meant to be coming at 5 to 8?! Wait... That must mean I have been spending 25 minutes looking at my flipping uniform!"What the hell is wrong with me?!" I say in anguish. _Everything_, I think to myself.

I look around for what I have to take into school today, but there is no time! So in the end I grab everything in a hurry and almost face plant the floor from tripping down the stairs in a mad craze."I won't be doing that again"! I say as I catch my breath.

Luckily I catch the bus just in time but I left my money back in my house so I had to get £1.60 in 5p's from my sock. Lets just say I didn't get the nicest of looks from the bus driver...

* * *

**This is my first chapter of my story...I know it sucks but it would be really nice if I could get at least one nice review. Thanks :) (Yes this story will continue greatly but I need some time to think! OK?!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Well after my first day of school, I think I need a recap.

So first of all, my first lesson in science wasn't a great turnout... unless of course, you call dropping your new best friend's (Yes that's right I have a BEST friend!) glasses into some highly toxic chemicals, and then smashing 5 beakers in a continuous flow. And to put the icing on the cake I may have filled the room with gas and then miss Tumblack lit a match...I don't even want to describe that moment to you...

I had a good and accident free Maths and English lesson but when it came to french... I don't even know where to start. Right, I think this is a good place to start: I walked into the room thinking I was really clever speaking French but then realized that I had walked into a Year 7 German teaching room. So French wasn't too bad, unless of course you call making the most embarrassing mistake in your life bad, then yeah...I call that bad!

The rest of the day was great however at one point, it may of looked like I was trying to break into someones was quite a large house now that I come to think of it, with a astonishing range of books inside with some lovely ornaments in a modern decorated house. I'm not sure how it looked like I was trying to break in to the house, but then again I was climbing through the window... I only wanted to ask them if they new anything about my cat that I have lost. I was going to give them a flyer but they weren't in so I decided I would post a flyer inside their windows so they would notice straight away before they entered the house. (Clever right?) But I somehow believe that it looked like I was trying to get into their house...The whole time my best friend Sophie was drawing attention to me by constantly saying "Do this quickly or i'm leaving!" or "I'm leaving now, good luck on your own if you get stuck!". So that is how I got myself stuck in the police station.

Once I FINALLY got out, after trying for hours and hours to explain to the chief that I was putting up cat flyers, he let me go. But I'm apparently not allowed to put anymore flyers in the windows?!(Which I personally thought was a stupid Idea because passers by would notice and the house owners notice!It is a win-win situation)

After that miserable ordeal I came home to find my two little brothers running around and around my legs making me so dizzy that I fall over one of their stupid toy trucks so I face plant the giant structure made out of lego, causing a giant egg shaped bump on my head! (That is gonna make my face look SO much better at school tomorrow!) After my head calms down a bit I make myself dinner considering my mum is out with my aunt at a SPA!They don't even think to take me along with them! once I finish eating I head upstairs and go on my laptop so I can listen to music to take away all my stress.

*Ding Dong* Well at least mum's home...I can at least explain to her how hard it is being 12!But she seems well out of her prime at the moment so I might just not bother. 3 hours later I hear screaming from downstairs, but not the unhappy or scared kinda of scream, more like a miracle scream. At the moment I feel like I deserve a miracle...

*Pounding up the stairs and on door* "WE ONE THE LOTTERY HONEY! WE REALLY WON IT! WE HAVE NOW GOT £160,000,000! YAHOO!" screams my mum with a screech so high pitched that I am fairly sure all dogs within a 2 mile radius could here. But enough about what she sounded like... I am trying to process what she just said! Then it hits me. this isn't has to be a dream. This could never happen to a run down family, this should be happening to other people. Not someone like me, or my cannot be real! but it has to be! I don't think the pain with the lego structure would be so they? I don't know. But something's not right here...


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that I haven't posted a chapter for a while now... Its been a rough month, so this might not be to the best of my standards.**

* * *

"So What do you think, darling? WE'RE GONNA BE RICH!" I want to say to my mum that I really don't have a clue whats happening but I know that she'll just get confused, so end up saying that I am really happy for this family and I am _so_ excited for us. She toddled of back down the stairs humming to herself "We are the champions". To be quite honest I think she's loopy, but who am I to call her that?

The next day at school had a turn of events for the good, which surprised me immensely. I know this might sound all mushy and disgusting but today I met someone (When I say met someone I mean I saw them talking to someone else 20 meters away) who made me stop in my tracks. It was a boy. Now I'm not the type of person who believes in finding that one true love because that's a 1 in around 3.5 BILLION men, however, when I saw him my heart skipped a beat. I mean literally a beat... At first I thought I was having a heart attack but luckily it was just him. Now I know I shouldn't be telling my journal this in-case any finds my journal and reads it, but all I know is his name which is Josh and that I need to make myself talk to him tomorrow.

So today I talked to Josh and for once in my life, something didn't go wrong.I said hi to him and he said hi back and we just carried on speaking like normal people. (Yes I know, I was being normal!) I don't want to admit this but even speaking to him gave me chills all down my spine. But tomorrow I have a bigger issue... We are collecting the money from the lottery tomorrow and I don't have a good feeling about this. I don't know if it is a sixth sense or something, but something just doesn't seem right. Why would something like that happen to me and my family? I don't know but I will have to face tomorrow as it comes...


End file.
